


Waldeinsamkeit

by Kiriahtan



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Gen, writing exercice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sensación de estar solo en el bosque, o la sensación de estar solo en el vacío del Universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldeinsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un reto en el que teníamos que escribir sobe el frío y quería ser original y utilizar el vacío del Espacio como paralelismo del frío y, de pronto, se convirtió en un texto sobre 2001. Hay algunos deslices (como que en 2001 sí hay gravedad en la Descubrimiento) que quedaban estéticamente bonitos para el texto. No estaba seguro de subirlo porque no sé si alguien lo leerá pero... tal vez a alguien le guste. Cualquier feedback es bienvenido y gracias por leer^^

 

> **Waldeinsamkeit**
> 
> f (genitive) [ˈvaltʔaɪ̯nzaːmkaɪ̯t]
> 
> la sensación de estar solo en el bosque

 

El frío, el terrible frío del vacío, estaba solo a centímetros de distancia. El aluminio, las fibras de carbono, el plástico, y todos los materiales de los que estaba hecha la pared la hacían más resistente de lo que parecía posible para lo poco que pesaba. Todo ello destinado a mantener el interior, cálido y agradable ( _vivo_ ) separado del exterior, frío y vacío ( _muerto_ ).

Tenía algo de hipnótico colocar la mano sobre la pared, apoyarla unos segundos mientras su cuerpo flotaba y solamente pensar en lo fina que era y en lo que había al otro lado.

La sensación podía atraparle

                                               atraparle

                                                               engullirle

                                                                                   y no soltarle.

Como si fuese imposible despegar la mano de la pared. Como si bajo la palma desnuda pudiese sentir el pulsar del corazón de la nave. Como si a través de todas las capas pudiese notar el contacto de las yemas de los dedos del frío y el vacío al otro lado. Que parecía llamarle.

 

 

El hechizo se rompió cuando escuchó el pitido de uno de los ordenadores a su espalda y se giró, utilizando la mano en la pared para propulsarse con cuidado. La gravedad cero era algo a lo que había que acostumbrarse: la facilidad para desplazarse unida a la dificultad de maniobra. Un objeto tendía a mantener su trayectoria hasta que algo se interpusiese en su camino y sus manos chocaron ahora (y sus muñecas actuaron como amortiguadores naturales) contra el teclado. La señal de radio con la Tierra seguía cortada y abajo de la pantalla aparecían, en cifras de millones, la distancia que habían recorrido en aquel viaje que llevaba meses.

Desconectar a Hal había sido una operación delicada (difícil. Había sido muy difícil. Esa era la palabra. Hal era la única conciencia que quedaba en la Descubrimiento cuando lo había hecho. Frank Poole y los doctores Hunter y Kaminski estaban muertos) y ahora notaba todas las tareas de las que se había ocupado el ordenador principal de la nave. Era una suerte que la lobotomía que le había realizado solo hubiese cortado sus conexiones conscientes y gran parte de sus rutinas informáticas se mantuviesen. La nave seguía teniendo, por ejemplo, el circuito de calefacción intacto, que le mantenía caliente y por tanto vivo.

El único punto caliente en millones de kilómetros. El Sol quedaba aún más lejos que casa y en ocasiones Dave Bowman se preguntaba si la Tierra seguía existiendo ahí fuera. En algún lugar a su espalda, del que se alejaba. Si seguía habiendo un planeta lleno de seres humanos, como él. Tan tan lejos...

No había pensado en dar media vuelta. Siendo sinceros no hubiese podido hacerlo de haber querido pero no, no quería: las muertes a bordo de la Descubrimiento habían tenido un motivo. Una causa. Les habían ocultado el verdadero motivo de su misión. Ahora Dave podría haber pensado que ya no merecía la pena, que no quería completarla, pero era incapaz de pensarlo.

En cambio seguía adelante, solo.

Pasaba el tiempo libre observando el espacio a través de la pantalla de la nave: la negrura infinita que se extendía hasta el mismísimo confín del universo. Saturno era una gran esfera que cada día estaba más cerca y pronto pudo distinguir sus lunas.

Estaban tan pendidas en el vacío como él y, en ocasiones, se le olvidaba por qué. En ocasiones parecía una maravilla inexplicable cómo se sostenían, cómo estaban ahí, moviéndose en mitad de la nada, del vacío, del frío, de todo. Luego recordaba el efecto de la gravedad que mantenía el universo unido, que era la que había trazado la trayectoria de su nave. Con éxito llegaría a Saturno y quedaría atrapado en el campo gravitatorio de Jápeto. Jápeto era el único que podía impedir que se perdiese en el infinito.

(En ocasiones sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de comprender lo que significaba el concepto de "infinito". La vastedad, la inmensidad arrolladora, que implicaba. Entonces el momento pasaba y Dave volvía a ser solo un humano, incapaz de comprender algo tan grande).

Frío. Se imaginaba el vacío como algo frío. Parte de su mente sabía que era imposible. El vacío era vacío, era la ausencia de cualquier cosa y la temperatura parecía algo. Además el vacío entorno a Mercurio debía ser caliente por la proximidad del Sol. Pero allí, más allá del cinturón de asteroides que separaba los planetas pequeños y los gigantes gaseosos del Sistema Solar, el vacío tenía que ser frío.

Pensaba en ello a menudo. En que tal vez la Descubrimiento estaba condenada al frío. La tribulación alfa, la que debería haber descriogenizado al llegar a su destino y que Hal había asesinado, había muerto en estado de hibernación (en el frío). Dave apenas les había conocido pero lo lamentaba.

Y Frank. A Frank le había conocido. Habían compartido la mitad de ese viaje, turnándose para cuidar de la Descubrimiento pese a que Hal lo podría hacer perfectamente bien él solo.

Frank Poole era el único que podía saber si el vacío allí fuera estaba frío, si podía llegar a sentirse. Muerto en su traje espacial. Y su cuerpo se había alejado flotando (no, flotar implicaba una acción y el cuerpo de Frank solo había seguido la inercia sin fin del Espacio). Frank había sido el primer hombre en llegar a Saturno, aún antes que Dave, pero no lo sabía.

El interior de la Descubrimiento parecía un asfixiante refugio, cálido y a salvo. Dave sabía que el único motivo por el que el silencio no le había vuelto loco era la misión. Ir y comprobar qué había en Jápeto era lo único que le quedaba. Descubrir lo que significaba el Monolito. Una segunda Descubrimiento debería recogerles dentro de dos años según el plan programado pero Dave no sabía si ya tenía sentido ese plan.

Era el único hombre que quedaba en mitad del vacío en millones de kilómetros a la redonda.

Y seguía hacia adelante. Aunque solo quedase él.


End file.
